


May I?

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey Resistance [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Resistance, Drabble, F/M, I ACTUALLY limited my words, Post Crait, Post-TLJ, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: After Crait, Rey finds comfort in the Resistance's Ace Pilot(For the Damerey Resistance/Renaissance)





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> yes, hello - 
> 
> I'm taking a page out of [aimmyarrowshigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh)'s book and will be trying my hand at (true) 100 word drabbles!
> 
>  
> 
> for the Damerey Resistance! (/renaissance).

* * *

 

Rey sits in a corner of the Falcon and tries to let her hair down.

 

She tries to pull it free from the elastic, but her fingers jerk and tremble. Rey wants to go to sleep, but she can’t until her hair is down, she can’t -

 

“May I?” Rey looks over to see Poe Dameron, ace pilot, smiling at her. Rey nods after a second, lowering her hands to her lap.

 

There’s the tugging of his fingers against her scalp, and then - her hair, stiff from sweat, wilts around her.

 

Poe cards his fingers through the knots, delicate and sure.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
